Gakupuri: The Story Behind the Crises
by DaPsionicFox
Summary: A oneshot that gives the backstory of each school's crisis in the Gakupuri game.


**This is a oneshot intended to make a backstory out of the crisis scenes in the Prince of Tennis game "Gakuensai no Oujisama." You have to either play that or the ~More Sweet Edition~ version and a few anime episodes to understand the jokes in this fanfic.**

* * *

There was that one time where Atobe had decided to host a gakuensai (culture festival) before the Nationals and have all the schools participate to do some sort of match. And somewhere in the middle, each school faced a crisis that concerned at least one of their booths. I heard that these crises are connected to each other, and how they came to be.

So, the night before all these crises happened, I heard that Ryoma was up at night practicing tennis. He hit too many Cyclone Smashes which caused a cyclone overnight, but people believed it was a typhoon. The next day, Rokkaku found their beach hut booth destroyed from the resulting storm. No one would ever find out that it was caused by none other than the Seigaku freshman, since they did not witness him summon the storm, and he was oblivious to the fact that he spawned it in the first place (when he accidentally summoned it, he just thought it was raining heavily and called it quits for tennis practice for the night).

While Rokkaku was busy dealing with repairing their booth, Hyotei was still bitter about losing to Seigaku in the Kanto tournament, and wanted to sabotage them in this gakuensai, but couldn't think of a way to accomplish this without getting caught. They learned about Rokkaku's booth, and was inspired by the "typhoon" and had the idea to use a "natural disaster" for their sabotage. Atobe knew that there was supposed to be a delivery for Seigaku carrying their ingredients for their cafe coming soon, and decided to do away with it.

"Jump, Kabaji," he had said.

With an "Usu," Kabaji sent his huge body flying and landed back down on the ground, causing an earthquake. This caused the delivery truck to get into an accident, thereby destroying Seigaku's needed ingredients. However, this earthquake also damaged St. Rudolph's kitchenware in their cafe as well. Hyotei then kept quiet about this incident, thinking that victory will certainly be theirs.

Unfortunately, thanks to the work of a certain data collector, Seigaku found out about Hyotei's sabotage act. They got pretty mad, too, so they decided to sabotage Hyotei as well. With that, Tezuka ordered Inui to make some more Inui Juice and give them to the workers that were supposed to build Hyotei's cafe. This resulted in all of them having food poisoning, and in some way or another, one Inui Juice managed to reach the red bean paste supplier who was supposed to deliver red bean paste for Rikkaidai's tea house booth, so they got food poisoning too.

For Fudomine, I heard two sides of the story. The first one claimed that one of the stray cats loitering the venue had convinced a group of other stray cats to attack Fudomine's haunted house booth. Now a lot of people don't understand why a bunch of cats would want to do that, but from what I heard, that one stray cat was the one that was stuck on the bridge that Shinji didn't rescue when he saw it. Even though Momo was the one who saved it, it was still holding a grudge against Shinji and decided to attack his booth. The other story claimed that Ryoma had been venting his frustrations to Karupin while he was running back and forth and in and out of the venue to buy substitute ingredients to deal with his school's cafe crisis, and Karupin decided to dump the burden to the group of stray cats, which caused them to go and attack Fudomine's booth out of frustration. No one knows which side is true, but what we DO know is that stray cats did indeed destroy the props inside the booth.

As for Yamabuki, we know that Banjii was sent to the hospital due to a heart attack, which caused a few members to go see him and make them be short on workers for their monjayaki booth (monjayaki is kinda like a Japanese-style pancake), but I heard two different versions to the story as well. The first one claimed that he wanted the club members to have their attention back to him, and faked the heart attack. The other claimed that when Kabaji caused the earthquake, it scared him so much that nearby people thought he was having a heart attack, and sent him to the hospital as a safety precaution. Either way, I don't think it's possible for an old man to have heart attack and then be okay enough to be discharged from the hospital the next day.

Well, this is what I heard about what really happened behind the scenes of those crises. It's up to you to believe it or not, but from the way how these boys' tennis is supernatural, I think it could be true.

* * *

 **For those of you who can't play Gakupuri, here's a list of the crises that each school went through so you can get the jokes (they're already written in the fanfic, but I'll write it down here so you know exactly what happened in the game so you won't mix things up in the fanfic):**

 **• Seigaku - their delivery truck got in an accident and the ingredients that they needed in the truck were ruined.**

 **• Fudomine - stray cats inhabited their booth and destroyed their props.**

 **• St. Rudolph - an earthquake occurs and destroys some of their kitchenware.**

 **• Yamabuki - Banjii had a heart attack and some of the members went to go see him, causing them to be short of workers for their booth.**

 **• Hyotei - their workers all got food poisoning.**

 **• Rokkaku - a typhoon from last night destroyed their booth.**

 **• Rikkaidai - their supplier for their red bean paste got food poisoning.**


End file.
